One day in the life of
by amikara
Summary: Omi reflects on a seemingly normal day in his life.. [one-shot, complete, shonen-ai, dark theme]


  
  
Title: One day in the life of...  
Author: amikara  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz   
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Category: Angst,Fluff, Dark,  
Archive: My site; others ask: darth_amikara@yahoo.com.  
Series: Nope   
Spoilers: nope  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are copyrighted to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß and Kyoko Tsuchiya.  
Summary: Omi reflects on a very special day in his life..  
Notes and Warnings: The angst isn't just thrown in because I randomly picked some categories, ne? also I want to go for the tripple D here.. Dark, Doom, and Death.. XD okay, silly me. :3 but the boys hurt very mucho..   
  


Once my teacher told us to write an essay about ourselves. To be more precise he asked about a day in our life. Back then my essay looked like this: I get up, I go to school, I come home from school, I go to work, I finish work, I do my homework, I go to bed (... of course it was written a bit more.. stylish). The teacher was content (or he had pity with me, I can never tell with those people).  
I've decided to write the essay again - for myself. Why? I don't know, I just have this sudden urge.  
A day in the life of Tsukiyono Omi.   
  
Usually I am an early riser. Me and Aya-kun were always the first ones to get up. Yet I haven't failed to notice that lately a certain someone tends to be awake when I wake up. When the bell of my alarm rings and I raise my hand to shut it off, someone else does it before I can, and immediately something wraps itself tighter around me, snuggling me against a bundle of comfortness. This course of action also makes it impossible for me to get up and make myself ready for the day since I usually return the embrace. Limbs wrapped around each other's body we use to lie like this for a few minutes - until my alarm goes off again (I have one of those alarms which goes off every five minutes if you do not push a certain button. In former times very useful when I got to bed quite late and had troubles getting up in the morning, but now it's just plain annoying). From here on it's a fight (not physical, mind you. It's more a fight of wills). I try to get up, he tries to keep me in bed. Usually I win - but he manages to keep me in bed long enough that I arrive late at school. But the teachers show mercy on me.  
School. Well, the time in school mostly passes rather quickly. If not, then I spend a lot of time thinking - usually about the latest mission, or about the past time I've spent with him. Either way, it makes the time run faster.  
When I'm back home I have to change quickly into more comfortable clothes for work. Since I spend the morning in school I usually have the afternoon shift, together with either Aya-kun or Yohji-kun. Never with him. Why? Because it would be too obvious, that we are lovers I mean. Besides, he spends most afternoons on the soccer field, teaching a group of small children. I like watching him play (when I've got the time to watch him..), he looks so gorgeous when he does that. Me, I've tried playing soccer, but it was a small catastrophe (I never learned playing soccer, or at least I don't remember; hence I almost destroyed a window. Thank goodness for his reflexes!). So we usually see each other again shortly before the shop closes. We do the bills, and afterwards dinner. Every day someone else is responsible for cooking. If it's Aya-kun, we can except something you'd find in a restaurant (no wonder, he worked in one once). If Yohji-kun "cooks", you'll get some take-out food. It doesn't sound very thrilling, but Yohji-kun manages to find different dishes each time, and very good ones too! Mostly it's some indian stuff though. It is good, but far too spicy for me. My cooking isn't up to Aya-kun's standards, but I think it's quite good (but lacking spices, as Yohji-kun so often complains).   
He never cooks. Not because he doesn't want to - well, that maybe too - but because.. well, he can't.. really cook. The last time we tried Aya-kun spent more time in the bathroom, getting the food out of his stomache - both ways - , than Yohji-kun spends every morning in there. Ah yes, another reason is that Aya-kun simply forbade him to use the kitchen in a "productive" way again.  
Afterwards the dishes are done (normally he washes them, since he doesn't cook), and I vanish into my room to do my homework if I hadn't had time in the afternoon (I don't always have the afternoon shift, only three times a week, and on saturdays we're only open in the morning). I try to be quick so I can spend more free time with the others. But that also depends. If the evenings proceeds without any further complications, we make ourselves comfortable somewhere and simply talk. Or we make ourselves comfortable and watch TV. Or we make ourselves comfortable and I read a book while he watches TV. Or we make ourselves comfortable (maybe I should define the term "comfortable". Usually it means we occupy the couch and snuggle.) Sometimes Aya-kun or Yohji-kun join us (not in the "being comfortable" part), but mostly Yohji-kun is out clubbing, and Aya-kun is.. not there. So we always use to spend our evenings together, also before we became a couple. But it doesn't take long and we both head upstairs to continue the snuggling session there. Well I have to admit, mostly the snuggling.. well, goes further. Some call it sex, some call it fucking, some call it making love. I do not care how it is called. I just realize every time how we complete each other in a way which can't be described in words. We fall asleep, snuggled together (yes I like snuggling).   
  
Sometimes after dinner we all go to our rooms and put on our mission gear. After a mission briefing we leave with our vehicles. Abyssinian and Balinese head out together in a car, mostly Balinese's car. Siberian and me each drive with our bikes. We meet again some place near our destination because we travel on different streets.  
The first thing we do when we've arrived is to survey the place. It's some sort of depot with one main entrance which is guarded by four men, and a back entrance, also guarded. The targets are two very influential drug dealers who presented a new drug on the blackmarket. Very addictive, but also very deadly. We sneak inside through the back entrance - getting past those guards was not a big deal. Once inside we choose our hiding spots. I had managed to find plans of the building before hand and we decided on the best places earlier. And we are even lucky, there are a lot of big chests which are located near the targets and hence make it easier for them to get as near as possible. I say them because I hide in a place which is located above them all. Since I have a wide-range weapon it makes it easier for me to hit the targets. Also from up there I have the best view over the whole area, so I usually advise the other where it's best to head to without causing any suspicion. However, upon believing that my other teammates are safe I focus on the target I was destined to eliminate. That way I don't notice Siberian leaving his position to get closer to the other target, and I fail to notice that a guard, who is standing on an elevation, sees Siberian. The sound of a bullet being fired penetrates my senses and I jerk my head into the direction where I heard the shot from, however my attention is pulled to the bleeding figure lying on the floor. I do not know how much time passes between my wailed scream of denial and taking Siberian into my arms, watching how the life fades from his eyes.   
From that point on my mind goes numb.  
***  
The first rays of light penetrated the room, laying themselves across the furniture like a warm veil. Annoyed Yoji blinked, digging his face deeper into the pillow. Yet that didn't help much as the ticking sounds of his alarm kept him awake.   
  
"Stupid thing.." he muttered into the soft bag of feathers. After another moment of silence he rolled over onto his back. It didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't so much the sound of the ticking clock nor the brightness of the day which kept him awake. It was more a strange feeling nagging in the back of his head. Trying to ignore that feeling prove to be in vain, so he decided to get up and make the best out of the morning. That could equate to being able to spend more time in the bathroom.   
Stretching his limbs he put on a pair of boxershorts and left his room, heading to the bathroom. However, as soon as he left his room he had to realize that another one was on the same mission as he was. Omi just had opened the door to the bathroom as he noticed Yohji approaching.   
  
"Good morning Yohji-kun!" Omi greeted the elder man with a bright smile.   
  
"G'morning.." Yohji replied and couldn't surpress the yawn. Scratching his head he pointed into the bathroom. "You gonna need long?"   
  
Omi shook his head. "No, it'll be quick." Another smile brightened his face, and Yohji couldn't help but smile too. Yet as apposed to Omi, his smile held a certain sadness which Omi luckily didn't notice. He ruffled the boy's hair, then leant against the wall. "Well, yeah, hurry up, some others need the bathroom too."   
  
Much to Yohji's astonishement Omi merely tilted his head as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Yohji blinked down at the boy, silence being the only sounds he was able to produce. Just as he was about to return the hug, Omi pulled away again, smiling broadly at the stunned man. "You should hug Aya-kun in a while. I'm sure he won't mind."   
  
Yohji blinked some more, then raised his hand to feel the boy's forehead. "Omittchi are you ill? Words are coming out of your mouth, but they do not make much sense to me." Chuckling was his only response as Omi stepped out of his reach again and turned to enter the bathroom.   
  
"Okay, okay, but hurry, will you? I want to make good use of the time since I got up so early." Yohji leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Omi smiled at him, but Yohji didn't notice that this smile held the same sadness which Yohji's gaze had before. Quietly he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, moments later Yohji could hear the sounds of water running into the tub.   
  
"Mou Omi! I thought you'd make it quick!"   
  
"Don't worry, Yohji-kun! It will be."   
  
"Yeah, sure.." Yohji turned on his heel and made his way back into his room, grumbling something about genki chibis who occupy the bathroom for too long. He kicked the door shut with his foot and stumbled back into the bed. Sleepiness which refused to come earlier let him now fall into a deep slumber, only to be awoke moments later by a pounding and an annoyed voice calling out for him.   
  
"Yohji! Move on, other want to use the toilet too."   
  
Blinking he glanced at his alarm, only to realize that not moments, but three hours had passed since he fell asleep. Yohji yawned for the second time that day and staggered out of his bed. He opened his door and peered around the corner to find Aya standing in front of the bathroom, pounding against the closed door.   
  
"Yohji!"   
  
"What?!" He shot back, and Aya turned to look at him, clearly surprised that he found the blonde man standing in the doorway of his own room. Frowning Yohji approached him and tried the doorknob, but to no avail.   
  
"I already tried that." Aya commented shortly and turned, simply glaring at the door. Yohji snorted and went to knock at Omi's door. As he got no response he opened it only to find an empty room. Nevertheless Yohji entered it, looking around as if Omi might have hidden somewhere. He came to an halt next to his desk and sighed. Just as he was about to leave the room again, a book lying open on the desk caught his attention. Although he knew he should respect Omi's privacy, curiosity got hold of him and he glanced at the first handwritten sentence.   
  
"A day in the life of.." it said, an Yohji picked up the book. He skimmed over the first few lines, then turned the page to find two more hand written pages. Deciding to let curiosity rest for now he was about to lay the book down again as he unintentionally read the last line. Narrowing his eyes he peered closer, reading the whole paragraph. As he came across the last line again his face coorted into horror. Dropping the book as if he'd burnt his fingers on something hot he dashed out, back to the bathroom, and pounded like mad against the door, calling out for Omi. This seemingly strange behaviour was met with a confused gaze from Aya, but Yohji chose to ignore it. Throwing his body against the door he tried to wrench it open, and after the fourth time the door finally gave away. Yohji almost stumbled into the room, frantically searching about Omi. His gaze found the boy in the tub - lying in red water. His eyes were closed, the face half immersed in the water.   
  
"Omi!!" Yohji lunged forward, diving his arms into the water to lift the fragile body that at least the head was above the surface. "Omi! Omi!!" Yohji shook him, but he got no response.   
Meanwhile Aya had entered the room and stood next to Yohji. He looked down at the boy, realisation and defeat were mirrored in his eyes.   
  
"Dammit!" Yohji let go of the boy again, running off with the intention to call the doctor as a strong grip on his arm stopped him. Almost reluctantly he turned to look at Aya who eventually let go of him. Looking down at Omi for a moment, Aya kneeled next to the tub, lifting an arm out of the water. The sight made Yohji shudder. A deep slash ran down almost the whole of the inside of his forearm. //Strange. One might think I've gotten used to it.. // Yohji mused while Aya lowered the arm again and got up. His face was hidden behind his bangs, but Yohji guessed the expression of pain written all over the face would match his own. Slowly Yohji bent down and lifted the boy into his arms and out of the water. As he glanced on his face he thought he saw the shadow of a content smile lightening the boy's features.   
***  
Yohji hid behind a chest, the target almost in sight as he pulled out his wire, preparing for an attack. Suddenly there was a deafening noise, one he knew all too well. His heart seemed to skip a beat, and he prayed that this shot wasn't directed towards one of his teammates, however, as he heard Omi's heart-wrenching scream he knew this worst suspicions got confirmed. For a moment he was torn between using the uproaring confusion to eliminate the target, or turn around and help the member who needed help. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard some strangled gasps, and moments later Aya came jogging towards him. Words didn't need to be exchanged. Aya had taked care of the targets, and now they needed to see after Ken. - Ken. "Damn." They raced past the various towers of chests, looking for their wounded companion, and soon they found him. Not far away from him lay one of the guards, a dart in his chest. Omi was kneeling on the floor, clinging to Ken. Sobs wracked his body, and he rocked them both back and fro, wimpering Ken's name over and over. As he glanced around he found some more guards lying farer ahead of them, all killed by a dart. Seemingly Omi had blindly killed everyone who was in his way between him and Ken. Aya approached Omi and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Bombay, let go. We have to leave." But Omi didn't react, instead clinged tighter to him. Aya tried again, but Omi kept muttering Ken's name. The redhead glanced backwards at Yohji, gaze indicating that he should help him get them both out of here. Yohji strode forward, around the pair on the floor to kneel down opposite of Omi, facing him. He tugged on Omi's arms, trying to pry them off Ken, but instead the younger boy only pulled back from Yohji. In the distance he could already hear the alarmed shouts of some men, and he knew time was running short. In a swift movement Aya bent down wrapping his arms around Omi, and with a forceful tug he jerked Omi away from Ken. Yohji bent down to pick the dead man up, then quickly strode away into the direction of the back entrance. He noticed Omi struggling hard against Aya's grip, but he didn't pay much attention to that. He just had to get out, and try to forget that damn feeling of loss for just a moment. The whole way back home Omi never left the side of his lover. The tears never ceased to flow. But even those couldn't wash off the stains of dried blood on his shirt.  
Nothing could.  
***  
I used to cry, a lot, and as much as I tried to stop, the tears wouldn't end. But then I reminded myself that he hated seeing me crying, so eventually I stopped. I remembered how often he said he liked my smiles, so after what seemed an eternity I began to smile again. Now the smiles come more easily, because I've realized that we will see each other again, soon. As much as I care about Aya-kun and Yohji-kun - and Momoe-san too! - my heart belongs to him, and it'll never be the same again without him. I will never be the same without him. So I'll do what is best for us. My friends do not have to suffer anymore because I suffer. I am looking forward to it. My spirit is lightening. I love you, Ken.   
The End (18|03|03)   
  



End file.
